


Notte magica

by NymphyLupin94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romantico, primo bacio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphyLupin94/pseuds/NymphyLupin94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy e Victoire sulla spiaggia, soli, di notte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notte magica

La camera era buia, ma la debole luce della luna piena che entrava dalla finestra aperta illuminava un letto, dove una ragazza di circa quindici anni dormiva beata. Aveva lunghi capelli argentei e il dolce viso era spruzzato di lentiggini. Un rumore dall’esterno fece sussultare la ragazza, che spalancò gli occhi azzurri. Un altro sasso rimbalzò sul davanzale della finestra. Victoire si alzò e s’affacciò sul grande giardino, dove un ragazzo dai lunghi capelli blu la fissava.

« Ciao » sussurrò il più piano possibile.

« Ciao, che ci fai qui? » chiese lei, sorridendo.

Il ragazzo le sorrise di rimando, con aria furba: « Non riuscivo a dormire, sono uscito per fare una passeggiata. Scendi? »

« Arrivo! »

Victoire si staccò dalla finestra, emozionata: Teddy era venuto da lei, lei!, in piena notte, chiedendole di fare una passeggiata. E ora l’aspettava in giardino. Il suo Teddy.

_Il_ mio _Teddy? Da quando è diventato il_ mio _Teddy?_

 

La ragazza guardò i pantaloncini e la canottiera che indossava a mo’ di pigiama, indecisa. Avrebbe dovuto mettersi qualcosa di più adatto? Ma adatto… per cosa? Una normale passeggiata notturna? Una serata con un amico? O… qualcosa di più?

Dopo molti interrogativi, Victoire optò per uscire vestita così com’era. Scalza, scese lentamente le scale, attenta a non svegliare nessuno, e uscì chiudendosi piano la porta alle spalle. Teddy era appoggiato a un albero, sorridente, come se fosse naturale incontrare sua cugina e quell’ora.

 

_Be’, cugina per modo di dire… se fosse veramente mio cugino, non mi sentirei così! Fred non mi ha mai fatto questo effetto._

La ragazza si fermò per osservarlo meglio. Era alto, veramente alto, la superava di almeno tutta la testa, e lei di certo non era bassa! Quella sera i suoi occhi erano ambrati e i capelli gli cadevano disordinati sulle spalle.

 

Victoire gli si avvicinò.

« Andiamo in spiaggia? » propose.

Teddy annuì e i due ragazzi s’incamminarono verso il retro della casa, fino alla scogliera.

Il mare era calmo, senza onde, e la luna si rifletteva sulla superficie liscia. Si fermarono a qualche metro dall’acqua, in silenzio. Victoire si sentiva strana, accanto a Teddy, così silenzioso come non l’aveva mai visto, da tanti anni che lo conosceva, un vita intera. Se l’era sempre ricordato allegro, vivace, forse un po’ troppo, un combina guai incredibile, pronto a far divertire in qualsiasi modo tutti quelli che gli stavano attorno.

Anche sforzandosi al massimo, non ricordava nemmeno un momento dei suoi quindici anni di vita in cui non ci fosse stato, da quando aveva visto un bimbo di due anni che la fissava curioso da sopra un culla, ad adesso, un ragazzo di ormai diciassette anni, che guardava il mare di fronte a sé, pensieroso.

 

Una piccola onda portò l’acqua fino ai loro piedi nudi. Teddy si rivolse a Victoire:

« Ti va un bagno di mezzanotte? »

« Veramente sono le due » rispose la ragazza.

 

Lui rise, e lei rimase incantata ad ascoltare la sua risata. Il ragazzo si tolse la maglietta, rimanendo solo in pantaloncini. Victoire lo guardò: era bellissimo. Il suo petto sembrava scolpito nel marmo, forte e muscoloso. Quanto avrebbe voluto essere circondata da quelle braccia rassicuranti, protetta e isolata dal resto del mondo; poggiare il capo sul suo petto e chiudere gli occhi.

 

« Ehm, vieni? » Teddy, perplesso, la stava guardando.

« Eh? Oh, sì! » Victoire si riscosse dai suoi sogni ad occhi aperti e lo seguì in acqua. La maglietta, bagnata, sarebbe diventata trasparente, ma non le importava. Non avrebbe mai creduto che fare il bagno di notte potesse essere così bello: era già successo, ma c’erano anche i suoi cugini, non c’era il silenzio che in quel momento regnava sul mare.

I due ragazzi si spinsero al largo, finché Victoire non rimase fuori solo con la testa.

« È bello, qui » disse Teddy, per spezzare il silenzio imbarazzante che si era creato fra i due.

« Già… » mormorò Victoire. « Spesso, di sera, io e Dom ci sediamo sul davanzale della finestra per guardare il mare, soprattutto quando c’è la luna piena, come oggi, e… »

Teddy la stava fissando negli occhi, un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra. Le parole le morirono in gola e lei si perse nei suoi occhi ambrati, desiderando di non lasciarli mai. Il cuore le batteva all’impazzata. Lentamente, Teddy s’abbassò fino a raggiungere il suo viso, continuando a rimanere incatenato agli occhi azzurri della ragazza. Poi, delicatamente, poggiò le labbra su quelle di lei.

 

Victoire, sorpresa, non rispose subito a quel bacio inatteso. Ma all’improvviso capì che, finalmente, Teddy, il suo Teddy, la stava baciando, al chiaro di luna. Con foga, gettò le braccia al collo del ragazzo, stringendosi di più a lui. Socchiuse le labbra per permettergli di approfondire il bacio. Quella era la cosa più bella che le fosse mai successa durante la sua vita da quindicenne: essere lì, abbracciata a Teddy, le loro labbra che si muovevano in perfetta sincronia. Era meglio di un sonno ristoratore dopo una lunga giornata, e lui era dolce, delicato; avrebbe voluto stare così per l’eternità.

Ora era certa di sapere cos’era quella cosa che le stringeva lo stomaco ogni volta che lo vedeva, ogni volta che lui le sorrideva o la sfiorava accidentalmente.

 

_Mi sono innamorata di lui!_

 

Ormai senza fiato, i due ragazzi si separarono, malvolentieri. Teddy la guardò negli occhi. In quel momento, con un solo sguardo, si dissero tutto ciò che si erano taciuti per tutti quegli anni.

« Era da tanto che volevo fare… » iniziò Teddy, serio. « Questo! »

 

Si staccò da lei e la spinse sott’acqua, ridendo. Victoire annaspò per un attimo, cercando di tornare in superficie. Poi non si sentì più niente. Terrorizzato, il ragazzo s’immerse per cercarla; lei riemerse alle sue spalle.

« Mi cercavi? » chiese, con noncuranza.

Teddy si voltò verso di lei, boccheggiando.

« Non osare far mai più una cosa del genere, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo! » urlò.

« Tu hai rovinato il momento più romantico della mia vita! » si giustificò Victoire, imbronciata. Il ragazzo sorrise e le si avvicinò, per baciarla di nuovo. Questa volta, fu lei ad annullare la distanza che li separava.

« Su, usciamo, stai tremando ».

Victoire avrebbe voluto dirgli che non era per il freddo che tremava, ma si limitò a seguirlo fino alla spiaggia. Fuori dall’acqua, la brezza notturna la fece rabbrividire.

« Tieni » Teddy le stava porgendo la sua maglietta. Le arrivava fino alle ginocchia, ma non ci fece caso e gli sorrise, grata.

Lui le mise le mani sui fianchi e la attirò a sé. Poggiò la testa sulla sua, ispirando a pieni polmoni il profumo della ragazza. Victoire affondò il capo sul suo petto e lui la strinse di più contro il suo corpo. Sembrò che fossero passati degli anni, quando si allontanarono l’uno dall’altra.

 

« Ora devo andare ».

Teddy le diede un ultimo bacio.

« Ti voglio bene, Victoire » le sussurrò all’orecchio.

« Anch’io » rispose lei.

Poi si diresse verso casa, mentre lui si Smaterializzava. Una volta in camera sua, la ragazza si sdraiò sul letto, troppo felice per accorgersi che era già occupato da qualcun altro.

« Dove sei stata? E perché sei tutta bagnata? Di chi è quella maglia? »

Victoire sorrise: ora sarebbe stata una vera impresa tenere a bada la curiosità di Dominique, la sua curiosa sorella tredicenne.


End file.
